


Sandy Sundew

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Meetings, Homoeroticism, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Major Original Character(s), Moon, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Sea-longing, Symbolism, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I made a whole character for the subtext of homoerotism of the ocean and the moon.
Relationships: Della Duck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sandy Sundew

Della Duck was still getting use to the world that she had missed for so many years. There was so many things that had changed. It made her wonder if her uncle Scrooge McDuck felt the same. In particular, Duckburg had changed quite a bit. For example a wrecked boat on the beach of the bay would sell sea shells by the sea shore and such now. It wasn't there before when Della had lived here, but it seemingly appeared one summer to address the demand for the best beach items during summer months. Mainly from those visiting for vacation. 

So the adult woman decided to visit this shop for a brief time. However, the fish hater hadn't planned for the beach themed shop to be fill of fish. I don't know what else she thought could be there. The shop owner saw her distress at being surrounded by ocean life and went over to ease her. The pilot panicked, "They're everywhere, I'm surrounded!" The sand yellow cat looked around with her ocean blue eyes, trying to find what was causing the near panic attack. After a minute of searching and thought, she realized what the problem was. 

The issue was somewhat relatable to the feline, due to a conflicted longing for the sea but an overwhelmed terror of it. 

So the mammal understood and help the lady bird outside to take a breathe away from the fish. They sat down on the ramp to the shop, looking out on the ocean waves. The lady duck chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure what I expected really." The blue vest patted her back as a comfort as she watched the water unblinking. The boxers as shorts spoke with knowing, "No, I completely understand. I have problems with the sea too." The blue eyed duck looked out to sea and saw the moon, feeling like the mammalain beside her. 

The pilot gear asked curious, "Why do you live in this boat by the bay if you aren't comfortable with it?" There was a beat of silence. The waves crashed against the light colored sand. The clouds moved by the sun rising in the sky as the moon appeared so eerie and faded. The rolling horrors of the ocean's depths stared unblinking as cat's eyes often do. The blue eyed cat explained, "I crave for the ocean despite it's terrors." The moon hung as a milky eye of some great beast, staring into her soul and awaiting her return.

The magnetic pull to something she feared so deeply, the adventurer nodded in empathy for the stranger. The seller blinked, then turned to her own stranger and questioned, "Are you okay now?" The long feather haired bird felt the back of her head as she considered that. The moon duck smiled as she answered, "I'm a little okay." The sea cat stood up. The sand yellow fur noted, "I can find something that won't give you a panic and sell it to you."

It was comforting to her. She stood up too. The moon mom remarked happily, "That'd be nice. By the way, what's your name?" 

Sandy Sundew replied with a small smile, "Sandy Sundew."


End file.
